


Day 3: A shows B porn (Fred shows George porn)

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 53
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 3: A shows B porn (Fred shows George porn)

Sunset was in full splendour as the twins locked up their store that evening. The week had been very busy but of course they wouldn’t dream of complaining about it. They were happy to have so many good customers and that their products were selling well. Nevertheless, they were both keen for a quiet evening and after a small supper went to bed early. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Georgie,” Fred said, when they had undressed and were about to get settled for the night in the shared double bed in the small but sufficient flat above their shop. 

“You do? What is it?” asked George, stifling a yawn. 

“Hm… let’s say, it’s something to… excite you?” Fred grinned and got into bed. George crawled under the covers next to him and looked at his brother expectantly. His expression turned into one of surprise however, when Fred took a book out of his nightstand. 

“What’s that about?” George asked puzzled but Fred merely grinned. 

“Just sit back, relax and listen,” Fred smirked, opened the book at a seemingly random page and began to read aloud. 

_ Oliver dropped onto his knees and looked up into Ron’s eyes. He took the zipper of his boyfriend’s pants between his teeth and began to slowly pull it down. _

“Wait, Fred! What book is this?” George interrupted confused. 

“It’s called 1001 sexy short stories. I thought you might like it…” 

“I… well, but how come the protagonists are called Oliver and Ron?” George still seemed a little bewildered. 

“Well, technically they aren’t. They’re called Kevin and Alex but we don’t know any Kevin or Alex, let alone hot persons of these names.” 

“Ok, but… I mean, I get Oliver… Wood, I assume. But Ron?” 

Fred looked his twin in the eyes. “Oh please, Georgie. You have to admit that Ron has gotten quite hot. All that Quidditch playing and then the hunt for Horcruxes and everything… He’s well trained and he’s never been ugly to begin with. But I can just as well change the name. Who’d you prefer? Lee maybe? Or Bill? Charlie?” Fred shrugged as if he couldn’t care less but George wasn’t fooled. Not by his other half. 

“Ron is fine,” he agreed and knew that Fred wasn’t fooled either. Regardless what George tried to pretend, Fred knew that he did have kind of a thing for their younger brother. Ron was no Fred of course, but it couldn’t be denied that he had developed to become quite a catch. George leaned back against the bed’s headboard again, rested his head on Fred’s shoulder and waited for his twin to resume reading. 

_ ...He took the zipper of his boyfriend’s pants between his teeth and began to slowly pull it down. Ron gasped when Oliver pulled down his pants and boxers to free Ron’s throbbing hard-on and took it in his mouth in one quick movement. “Damn, Oliver!” Ron huffed and held Olivers head in place to thrust into the soft warmth. “Oh yeah! You feel so good!” he moaned._

George had noticed his own dick become hard too and began to softly stroke Fred’s front, letting his hand wander downwards to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. 

“Hmm… Georgie, I’m trying to read here…” 

“Yeah well, hurry a bit then, you’re getting me quite horny with that hot story.” 

“Hehe, that was the point, brother dearest,” Fred grinned broadly but there was no denying that George’s actions were arousing him very much, “But I can of course skip a few lines… Wait… ah, here we go. They’re doing it doggy style.” 

_ Ron slowly pushed into Oliver, who gave a low growl at the feeling of Ron’s hardness filling him. He was stretched to the limit but he enjoyed the sensation and couldn’t wait for Ron to pound him hard and mercilessly. Ron obviously had a similar idea. “Oh God, you’re so fucking tight, Oliver!” he groaned and then started to plow into the well-build Quidditch player. They both moaned loudly and incessantly as Ron hit Oliver’s sweet spot over and over again._

“Fuck, George!” George had plunged his hand into Fred’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking it determinedly. 

“Exactly what I had in mind,” he said, nibbling Fred’s earlobe and continuing the stroking movements, “I wanna fuck you so badly right now,” he whispered. Fred shuddered and undressed quickly. All tiredness forgotten, George rid himself of his pyjamas too and then pounced Fred like a cat, pinning him onto the mattress. He immediately started to lick and bite his way downwards to the already erect cock and when he had reached it, took it in his mouth all the way to the back of his throat. 

“Oh Merlin, yes!” Fred groaned and tangled his hands in George’s ginger mane. 

The younger twin kept sucking, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the head of Fred’s cock. After a couple of moments he added one hand to the balls and fondled them gently, while he pushed three fingers of his other hand into Fred’s mouth. He didn’t need to be told what to do - Fred started to lick and suck the fingers, trying to get them as wet as possible, knowing that this would be the lube for when George would shove them into him. Soon enough, George did exactly as Fred had foreseen and pushed one finger inside him, stretching him and adding to his arousal. Fred groaned loudly when George added a second finger soon after and deliberately stimulated his prostate. He thrust his hips upwards, fucking his brother’s mouth and threw his head back as his movements became more and more frantic. With George’s expert ministrations, Fred was there shortly after. “George, I’m gonna-” but he didn’t even get to finish the sentence. It didn’t matter because his twin had known even before Fred had said anything. As a result, George swallowed all of Fred’s cum, when he spurted it into his mouth with a guttural moan and his fingers clenched in George’s hair. 

Fred melted limply into the mattress as his orgasm slowly ebbed away but George wouldn’t give him too much of a rest. He crawled up to kiss Fred deeply and let him taste his own cum on George’s tongue. Then he pushed three fingers inside of his twin, finally stretching him far enough to accomodate George’s rock-hard cock. Fred spread his legs obediently and gave his brother a small nod to indicate that he was ready. 

George pushed inside him with a moan and closed his eyes, a small smile of pleasure gracing his lips. Then he began to move, slowly at first but as soon as he felt that Fred had adjusted, he increased his pace. 

“Oh fuck! Fred… You shouldn’t have… read that… story to… me!” he gasped between thrusts but Fred, holding on to George for dear life, merely grinned. 

“Why not, Georgie? You know I like you banging me like this!” 

“Oargh!” Fred’s words seemed to have had an instant effect on George. He came with a loud moan and pushed into Fred as deeply as possibly, filling him with his seed. 

Breathless, George pulled out when he was all done and let himself fall onto the mattress next to his brother. 

Fred brushed a strand of hair out of his twin’s face and gently kissed his forehead. “I think I like that book,” he winked and placed another kiss on George’s lips. 

“I think I do too,” George grinned back and pulled his brother into an embrace, “Where did you get it, by the way?” 

Fred just smiled, placed his index finger on his lips and winked again. “That’ll stay my secret, dear brother, but I can tell you that it was no tip of Hermione’s.” 


End file.
